1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a method for correcting an evolved gas analyzer and an evolved gas analyzer, the evolved gas analyzer ionizing gas components evolved by heating a sample to apply mass spectrometry to the gas component, thereby identifying, quantifying, etc. the sample.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to increase flexibility of resins, plasticizers such as phtalates, etc. are added to the resins. After 2019, four substances of the phtalates will be restricted under the restriction of hazardous substances directive (RoHS). Therefore, it is required to identify and quantify the phtalates in the resins.
The phtalates are volatile substances such that a conventional evolved gas analysis (EGA) is applied to analyze the phtalates. The EGA is a method used to analyze gas components evolved by heating a sample by using a gas chromatograph or using various analyzers applying mass spectrometry, etc.
However, mass spectrometry is highly sensitive such that detection accuracy is high. Therefore, it is required to precisely correct the sensitivity, etc. In addition, a mass spectrometer is a general-purpose analysis device. Therefore, it is required for a user to perform complicated operations such as a sensitivity adjustment or a correction depending on a measurement target.
Therefore, a technology of correcting a mass-to-charge ratio m/z (mass number) of the measurement target by using a mass spectrum of a reference sample is disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2.